Kokoro (A Heart)
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: When Lucy was born, she was supposed to have a twin. Sadly, her sibling didn't make it. But since she almost died of a horrible illness, she spends her life in a free-bacteria lab. One day, she created an artificial life-form, Natsu. Sadly, he was missing a heart. When she dies as he got shut down, will he ever awaken from his deep sleep? Will he ever find true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Lonely Girl

Lucy Heartfilia, was supposed to have a sibling as in her "twin". Sadly, her sibling didn't make it. But, her survival was indeed a miracle. Sadly, since she almost died of a horrible illness, she now spends her life in a bacteria-free lab. She was really lonely and just wants one wish granted. It was to have a sibling and be more like other people. One day, she created an artificial life-form which was her one and only, "sibling". He was in wires to be ready for the program.

"You know, even though he doesn't look like me, a sibling's a sibling." She said with a smile.

Suddenly, the life-form woke up. When she saw, he had pink hair. She thought that he was perfect. Her eyes widened when she saw the miracle wake up.

"Hi, I'm your creator, Lucy! Is your system working?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"My condition is functional." The life-form said in a mutual voice.

"Okay! Then I'll call you, Natsu." She proclaimed.

Natsu nodded his head, but with no smile. When Lucy noticed it, she forgot the most important thing for him! He was missing something that can't be made. It was, a heart. Lucy told him everything about happiness and sadness about mankind. But, it didn't work at all.

"Why isn't it working..?" She thought as tears fell.

Only time passed by. When she was about to give up, she felt a tug on her lab coat. She saw Natsu holding her coat. Tears fell down as she looked into his eyes. Then, she hugged him tightly. He didn't smile, or anything. He still was missing emotions.

"Master, why do you cry..?" Natsu asked.

"I-I just want you to be like me..." She answered tearfully.

2 years have passed since Natsu has woken up. Lucy was still lacking something for the program. But she didn't now what it was. As Natsu was walking around the lab, he still wants to know how everything works.

"The 1st miracle was that you were born.." Lucy thought.

"The 2nd miracle is the time we've spent together.." Lucy added to her thought.

"The 3rd miracle, not yet. He doesn't understand..." She though as tears fell down.

12 years later, Lucy has tried everything. She lost hope. Sadly, she had to put him to sleep, for good. Natsu was tired but still had nothing inside of him. No laughing, smiling, tears, and no love. Lucy intends to shut him down, but suddenly, she coughed a lot. Turns out she was really sick.

"Master.." Natsu said in a mutual voice again.

Hearing the same mutual voice of him wasn't really fun at all. As she lays in bed, nothing can cure her. Death is near for her. Before she will die, she made one wish. 9 years later, she survived for a pretty long time. But, her time is now up.

"My wish is for you, Natsu...to have a heart..." She said as she pressed a button to put him to sleep.

"Thank you for everything, Natsu.." She said as he closed his eyes.

Then, her hand dropped, her last tear came out and closed her eyes. She's now dead. But, since Natsu has been shut down, will he ever awaken from his deep sleep?

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is sorta like Lambda Organ, except it has a different story line. But same theme. Please leave any suggestions for me and favorite! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Sleeping Miracle

400 years have passed. Natsu was still shut down ever since Lucy pressed the button. People visited Professor Heartfilia's lab, but never saw the miracle chemist. But when nobody visited the lab anymore, Natsu's data was somehow, inside the program. Everything suddenly rebooted including Natsu. As light illuminated the room, the boy woke up. He still doesn't have any emotions though.

"Huh..? How long was I..?" Natsu said in a mutual voice again.

He suddenly remembered his creator, or "sibling". He remembered the time that they spent together. But, he didn't see her. Since everything was dusty, he didn't know how long has he been asleep for. Then, he saw an opening to the outside world. He saw a tree full of cherry blossoms. It was such a huge tree.

Even though he has no heart, he just wishes for his creator to be alive once more. Lucy created a fake heart for him, but it was missing the 3 wonders of life. He just went to her grave, then set down flowers. He didn't feel any emotions at all.

"Even though I'm just a artificial person, it doesn't mean I can't have any real feelings, right?" He asked himself in a normal, boring face.

"I want to know the secrets of life..." He said.

"I want to know how she created me..." He added.

As he went outside, he knew that Lucy planted that tree when he was just born or "awakened". When Natsu touched it, his eyes widened. Tears started to fall. His heart started to move like a real one.

"Why won't my...tears stop..?" He said tearfully.

"Am I...trembling...?" Natsu said as tears kept on falling.

"It's...a miracle..." He said.

As Natsu was surprised by such a beautiful miracle, he started to smile. Tears of joy fell as everything was so colorful and clear to him. As he explored the world, he just remembered a horrible memory. Then, he stopped smiling. He fell to the ground and remembered that Lucy died 400 years ago.

"It's...all my fault...!" Natsu cried.

"I want her back!" He cried.

When he was laying on the stump of the tree, he saw a bright glow in the tree. When he looked, he saw Lucy helping him to understand the 3 wonders of life. Sadly, he didn't understand it. Tears started to fall, then, he decided to re-create her.

"I hope this works..." He said.

Natsu re-created her DNA, her personality, and even her memories. All of his hard work will pay off. He suddenly knew the 3 wonders of life.

"The 1st miracle is that you were born.." He said.

"The 2nd is the time we've spent together.." He added.

"The 3rd one is to enjoy life no matter what happens.." He added.

Suddenly, he coughed out some blood, but he just ignored it. Natsu is basically now a human. But everything changed after that. 10 years have passed, he still doesn't know how to bring her back.

Natsu was still working on it. He knew that he was created from parts of a human and became one, but, it will take a long time for Lucy to become one again. Once she gets a heart when she awakens, everything will be clear to her. Sadly, he couldn't do anything to bring her back.

"Dammit...why can't I just bring her back..?" He asked.

Even though he's artificial, he just wants Lucy to be free. His heartbeat started to slow down. He touched his heart, and then he became the lonely chemist. He learned everything from her. But, he gave up.

"Being alone...is so sad..." He said as tears fell.

He looked up at the sunset, then wanted another miracle.

"Bring my sibling back.." He asked.

Cherry blossoms fell on his hand as tears fell in them. Will he ever see her again?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Hopeless Wish

As time passes, Natsu still can't do anything. Everything has become hopeless for him. Lucy can't be re-created. He doesn't know if he will ever hear her sweet voice ever again. He wants his sibling back.

"It's final, Lucy can't be re-created.." He said as even more tears fell.

When he sat down under the sakura tree, he rested for a long time. 10 years later, he still kept Lucy's data inside his own heart. As he looked up, he wants to see her again, so he'll shut down himself. When he got up, he saw a bright light in the tree again. He saw Lucy sitting under the tree, all relaxed, but sad that he couldn't have a heart.

"Lucy..?" Natsu said quietly.

He reached into the hole, tears fell down as he called her name.

"Lucy..!" He cried tearfully as he reached inside.

When she heard his voice, she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw him having tears in his eyes.

"Natsu..?" She said as she saw him.

Suddenly, as she tried to reach her hand out to him, the light disappeared. He couldn't get to her. Everything felt so hopeless to him. He suddenly noticed stitches all over him. It was while Lucy was creating him.

"It's final, I'm shutting myself down." He decided.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Even though I died 400 years ago, did I just see Natsu cry? The more I think of it, I felt really happy. But, there was one feeling that made me feel guilty. It was that I wasn't there for him. Suddenly, I saw another light, but it was showing Natsu trying to shut himself down!

"Natsu...?" I said quietly.

Then, he started the program to kill him.

"NATSU...!" I cried tearfully.

He was going to go in the bio-liquid canister! Even more tears fell down like 2 waterfalls. But he suddenly heard my voice. He turned around with a smile. He took off the lab-coat, leaving nothing but his original clothes. Then tears fell.

"Goodbye, Lucy..." He said tearfully.

My eyes widened when I saw him go in. I tried to reach him, but I was full of tears that made my eye-sight blurry.

"Don't do it..! I care about you...!" I begged tearfully.

Then, he started to go in. Agony is in his heart, but he just ignored it.

"STOP!" I cried tearfully.

His eyes widened. He turned around as tears came down. Blood suddenly came out of his mouth.

"Lucy, you know that I'll always be with you. No matter what happens, enjoy life... Even though I won't see you again, please just give a smile." He asked.

Then, the process started. As he closed his eyes, the last bit of tears fell down.

"Natsu, you can't die!" I cried.

Then, he didn't answer, he was completely shut down.

"NATSU!" I cried tearfully.

Then, after that, I just want to see him again.

_Normal P.O.V._

Years have passed ever since the disappearance of the mysterious life-form happened. He never woke up. But if he does, what happens when his wish comes true..?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**It's kinda sad right now, but it will have a touching ending in this story. Sorry if this kinda bummed you out. But the next chapter will have a happy moment. I promise! :)**


End file.
